


Bad Neighbours

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/M, Idk it felt like crack writing this, Olympics AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reylolympics, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day before her beach volleyball finals, Rey would love nothing but peace and quiet before her big game. Too bad her neighbour is being too loud, watching pornography at 3am in the morning no less. Who even does that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Neighbours

Rey was pissed. No, she was _livid_.

She had heard reports weeks beforehand of the state of the Olympic Village at the 3000 Olympic Games. She thought they were just exaggerating. After her shitty living conditions as a child, she was sure nothing could top that, much less surprise her. Boy, was she _wrong_.

For one, she wasn’t expecting the fucking _Corellian Airport Security_ to fine her some bullshit ‘tourist’ fee when arriving at the airport. They searched her bags under the pretence of ‘a security search’ before shoving a 110 credit fee in her face, refusing to relinquish her bags until she paid. _Motherfucker_ , she was pretty sure that she saw one of the officers slip a pair of her underwear into their back pocket.

Rey tried her best to not to let the encounter bother her but the sonofabitch took her ‘sexy’ underwear. She knew she didn’t need any lacy undergarments to hook up with anyone in the Olympic Village but it certainly helped with her confidence.

Things only got worse after arriving at the village.

The showers seemed to alternate from cold to hot back to cold when in use, further irking the athlete. She was used to cold showers but allowing her to live under the false pretence of a working hot shower was just _cruel_.

The weird gas smell that lingered in the bedroom was worrying but she paid no mind to it. She did the same to the lack of coffee that was available, the lumpy beds, or the fact that not all the electrical sockets worked.

Since she was on the beach volleyball team, she was rooming with her teammate. However, her teammate had taken one glance at their living arrangements and a whiff of the gas fumes before turning on her heels and leaving. When Rey met up with her next, she found out that her teammate had knocked on every door in the nearby apartments, asking to bunk with random athletes in exchange for some ‘banging sex’.

Rey didn’t realise just how _easy_ it was to hook up with someone within the Olympic Village.

“Yeah, it’s heaps easy! Look, just download a dating app and drop a pin at the Olympic Village. You can even specify who you’re looking for,” her teammate told her, snatching Rey’s phone from her hand before she proceeding to install Tindr.

Cautiously, Rey set up her account but within the first few swipes, she had to put her phone down. The specificity of some profiles was too much for her to handle. Rey deleted the app from her phone immediately after. It looked like she would have to hook up the old fashioned way, if she ever got around to it.

Any ideas of having a one night stand was thrown out of the window when her room got flooded.

Her team had made it to the finals and so, Rey had retired early in hopes to be well rested for the big day. Getting drenched in water from the above apartment was _not_ on her agenda. The Olympic Village staff ran around in a panic and shoved her in a recently emptied room on the other side of the village. She wasn’t near her teammates or even in the same building as the country she was representing, but it didn’t smell and looked like it was in a _much_ better condition than her previous building.

The only problem was the ridiculously thin walls her room seemed to have.

Normally, Rey wouldn’t give a flying fuck what her neighbours did. They could be having a rave, having some orgy, hell, they could be playing an intense game of cards and screaming at the top of their lungs and Rey wouldn’t give a shit. However, considering the ordeal she had just been put through and that it was only a few more hours before the sun rose on the day of the beach volleyball finals, Rey had no time for her neighbour’s night time activities.

So when she turned in her bed for the tenth time that night, pressing her spare pillow over her ears in hopes to block out any and all sound, she knew she would have to take matters in her own hands. Her neighbour hooking up with some bimbo was a better choice than the _blaringly loud pornography_ that filtered through her walls.

“For fuck’s sake,” Rey muttered as she jumped out of bed, pulling her pants on in anger before stomping to her neighbour’s door. Clenching her hand in a fist, she pounded on the door incessantly until it was yanked open. If it was any other situation, Rey would have been mildly turned on by the wide shoulders and equally thick waist of the man who answered the door.

“Yes?” He raised a perfect black brow at her.

“Turn off your _fucking_ porn,” she hissed, taking note that he had answered the door with the horrendous pornography still playing on the fucking _television_. _Jesus fucking Christ_ , did the man have no shame? Apparently not since he leaned on his doorway with a smirk playing on his face, wearing nothing but a pair of silk boxers hugging his defined body. She couldn’t even be impressed with his body because _everyone_ in the Olympics had a body similar to his.

She almost punched the smirk that widened into a grin. “Why?” he asked in a mocking manner. “Are you a _prude_?”

Rey merely looked at him, unimpressed. “No, I’m _not_. It’s just that it’s 3am and my beach volleyball finals are in a few hours and listening to your horrible pornography as I try to sleep is the _last_ thing I need!”

The man held up his hands in defence. “Whoa, whoa, take it easy. Sorry, I didn’t even realise that there was someone next to me. Last I saw, my neighbours a few days ago when they lost their first match.”

“Well I’m here now so I would appreciate it _greatly_ if you could keep it down.”

Nodding, he lifted the remote that was in his hand and lowered the volume. “Are you nervous about tomorrow? You look pretty stressed.”

With a long sigh, Rey blurted out all the troubles she had encountered during her short stay at Corellia, from the airport security to the poor amenities. Even her shitty roommate was mentioned.

 _That_ caught his attention.

“So wait, you haven’t hooked up with anyone since you’ve been here?”

“Well, I haven’t exactly found the time and I’m not going to resort to Tindr to get laid. I’ll just wait it out until I can go home to D’Qar.”

“Noooooo. No, no, no, no,” he repeated, looking slightly scandalised. “Do you know the best remedy to pre-match jitters is? Sex. Fuck all that pent up stress out of you so you can perform at your _best_.” A glint appeared in his eye before he leant over her. Fuck, he was built like a wall. “You know, I could give you hand if you wanted?”

She raised a single brow. She had seen his type – the type that relied on their physical attributes rather than technique. And with how fucking massive he was, Rey bet that he would be impressively hung. Too bad her she wasn’t interested. “No thanks, I don’t need another half-arsed fuck.”

The man’s brows disappeared beyond his hairline as he let out a disbelieving laugh. “I’m sorry? You think I would half-arse anything, especially when pleasing a lady?” Rey hummed in affirmation. “Okay sweetheart, I bet I could please you – and I mean, _really please you_ – without even needing to take my dick out.”

Rey let out a sound of disgust at his phrasing. “I’m not taking that bait.”

Crowding her, he moved to whisper in her ear seductively. “Please, I _promise_ I will make it worth your while. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Gnawing on her bottom lip, Rey looked around in hesitation. She _had_ been feeling stressed and her shoulders were probably going to pop from how rigid her back was. “Fine, try your best. Your room or mine?”

“You compete in beach volleyball, right?” She nodded and he opened his door wide. “My room it is. Knowing beach volleyball, there would be sand all over your floor despite just moving in today.”

Rey would love to deny his accusations but she couldn’t find a single lie in his assumptions. Squaring her shoulders, she crossed the threshold, trying her best not to snatch the remote from his hands to turn off the muffled moans from the television.

It was dark inside with the lights dimmed to its lowest setting. Now that she was alone with the man, she realised that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. She started to wring her hands nervously, shuffling in the small space she occupied. She should be sleeping. She shouldn’t be… _fraternising_ with some random athlete on some half-baked bet on the slim chance that he _could_ fuck the frustrations out of her.

Turning around to face him, she waited. The flickers of light from the television bounced off his face, illuminating his strong features and the _hunger_ that shone in his eyes. Her heart got caught in her throat. It had been _so long_ since anyone had even looked at her like that.

Rey brushed aside one last lingering doubt before she reached up and pulled his face down towards her, her fingers tangling itself in his dark curls. He tasted like chocolate and sweetness – unexpected to Rey considering the time and also she didn’t peg him to be a late-night chocolate binger. It was lovely though, the way his tongue caressed hers as their lips melded together. She pulled him closer, inhaling and exhaling through her nostrils, desperate to keep their liplock intact. She hummed in surprise when his strong arm snaked around her waist and lifted her, placing her on his bed gently.

Still eagerly kissing her, he slipped his fingers under her soft flannel pants and cotton underwear, fingers lazily petting her mound. One, two, three…his forefinger stroked her slit, dipping his finger into her teasingly – only the tip of his fingers touched her inner warmth before he pulled away and resumed outlining of her cunt.

It was unbearable. Rey kissed him harder, trying to convey her urgency, hungrily devouring his mouth in response. She broke from their long lasting kiss with a gasp when he thrusted two fingers into her unexpectedly. She jolted, back arched at the fullness he supplied. The tempo of his fingers were sporadic. He switched from a languid thrust to an insistent fuck without any warning.

With his other hand, he pulled her loose shirt to her neck and played with her breasts, tweaking her nipple between his thumb and forefinger as he latched onto her other with his mouth. The way he sucked was almost obscene. He didn’t just swirl her nipple within his mouth, he did it in the most vulgar manner possible. His pink tongue licked her brown nub slowly, playing with her as he made loud _smacks_ against her skin. He watched her face flush as he flicked her hardened nipple with his tongue rapidly, the corner of his lips twitching upwards. He loved how she looked with his fingers within her, fucking her wet insides as he sucked her flesh hard enough to leave angry reddish-purple blotches.

As he buried his fingers in her to his knuckles, he curled his fingers within her again and again, whipping her juices until they felt thick against his digits. His thumb came up and brushed her clit, the small bundle of sensitive nerves engorged by the stimulation of her cunt. He sucked even harder at her breast when she started to pant, her moans cutting through her breathy gasps as she tried breathe with desperation.

She was getting close, he could feel it. The way her walls clenched each time he pulled out slightly. The way her hips moved with his fingers, grinding against his palm with need. The way she bucked each time he sheathed his digits within her, a little deeper each time until he hit that _special spot_. The spot that would make her see _stars_.

He worked her pussy, built a rhythm that made her squirm and arms dart in all directions for something to grab ahold. She tried to close her legs, an involuntary move, but he pressed his bicep against her thigh. He kept her legs wide open, ruthlessly rubbing her clit and fucking her swollen cunt with vigour.

As he licked the underside of her breast, he whispered gently, knowing the deepness of his voice would set her off. “ _Cum for me_.”

His gravelly voice sent jolts down her spine, ripping panicked gasps from her throat as an uncomfortable pressure reached its peak within her.

“ _Yesssss.”_

Rey screamed, something in her body just _releasing_ , something she had never felt or experienced before. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched in disbelief as a powerful stream of something distinctly _wet_ came gushing from her. She stopped breathing, mouth open in a silent cry as he thrust his fingers into her wildly. The clear fluid that just kept _leaking from her_ soaked everything around them – the sheets, her pants, his shirt. Everything.

When the squirting finally _fucking stopped_ , Rey collapsed in a pile of exhausted limbs. She felt weak, her body buzzing and still sensitive from his talented fingers. Through the blur of tears, she saw him lean down and cup her face, his palm pressing her juices against her jaw, thumb drawing circles into her cheek as he kissed her passionately.

“I didn’t know you were a squirter.”

Rey let out a hysterical laugh. “Neither did I.”

If she wasn’t so thoroughly fucked, she would have smacked the shit-eating grin that appeared on his handsome face. As she flickered in and out of consciousness, she heard distinct sounds of skin on skin slapping mixed with frantic grunts, felt a warm thickness splatter across her abdomen, the feel of a warm damp cloth run along her stomach and thighs, before a soft kiss against her lips.

The next day when the alarm sent her shooting out of the bed, she realised three things.

One: she was alone in his room.

Two: she didn’t even know his name.

And three: the fucking porno was still playing on the television screen.  


End file.
